Pide un deseo
by Lilith Malfoy
Summary: TRADUCCION! Que haces cuando tu mayor deseo se vuelve realidad, pero solo causa confusion?
1. El Libro de los Deseos

Ten cuidado con tus deseos.

-

Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca fantasía, todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

Advertencia: OOC, Spoilers OotP, tal vez slash.

Parejas: Aun no serán dichas.

Contenido: Que haces cuando tu mayor deseo se vuelve realidad, pero has cambiado mucho.

Comentario de la traductora: Ok, se que no debería meterme en otro proyecto cuando aun me falta mucho con 'Cambios'; pero he decidido traducir todas las historias de SweetDreams2 (con su permiso por supuesto)...Así que aquí vamos!!

* * *

Un mes!

Solo un mes y otro año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería llegaría a su fin.

Un año mas con sentimientos de culpa, burlas de los Slytherins y desilusiones.

Harry Potter, un chico normal, si no existiera esa profecía, que decía, que solo él podría matar a Voldemort.

Él odiaba eso; odiaba ser visto por la demás gente con esa esperanza en los ojos, como si con un estornudo pudiera cambiar el mundo.

Incluso Ron tenia esa mirada, cuando Fred y George fueron asesinados a principios del año en su negocio del Callejón Diagón.

Pero los Mortifagos de Voldemort no se dejaban llevar por eso.

Un mes después el cadáver de Nymphadora Tonks fue encontrado y ni siquiera dos semanas después el de Alastor Moody.

Moody no pudo ser identificado, de tal manera lo habían torturado los Mortifagos.

Solo su pierna de madera y su ojo mágico lo delataban.

Poco antes de Navidad la siguiente noticia trágica llego a Harry.

Remus Lupin habia sido igualmente asesinado.

En ese tiempo, Harry parecía un fantasma, cuando iba por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Estaba pálido, no comía nada y en sus ojos brillaban lágrimas delatadoras.

Ron no lo podía animar, ya que él mismo tenia problemas con la muerte de sus hermanos y Hermione ya se habia rendido tras Sirius.

Con que palabras se podía consolar a alguien que perdía a todos, quienes estaban con él.

A finales de Febrero, los hermanos Creevey fueron sorprendidos por Mortifagos en una visita a Hogsmeade.

Hagrid quien disfrutaba de un trago con Rosmerta, se apresuro lo mas que pudo a ayudarlos.

Pero no tuvo sentido. Los tres murieron.

Los Mortifagos ni siquiera intentaban esconderse.

Marchaban orgullosos sin mascaras por las calles y mataban frente a cientos de testigos.

Voldemort se habia vuelto bastante poderoso y nadie podía detenerlo.

Los Dementores se le habían unido y de esta manera, sus Mortifagos pudieron escapar de Azkaban.

Harry se preguntaba a veces, que protección tendría en casa de sus tíos, si Voldemort obtenía últimamente todo lo que quería.

Y si quería a Harry, lo iba a tener también.

Nott y McNair habían probado, a plena luz del día, un intento de secuestro en la mitad de Hogsmeade.

Hubieran podido tener a Harry, si Snape no hubiera atacado para salvarlo y revelándose de esa manera como espía.

Por medio de un hechizo de Nott, Snape perdió su pierna derecha y ahora podía, como antes Moody, controlar los pasillos de Hogwarts con una pierna de madera.

La única ventaja que tenia aquello, era que uno oia a Snape acercarse desde lejos.

Harry dejo caer su libro de transformaciones al suelo, frustrado.

Otra vez se habia hundido en sus pensamientos y así podía olvidar la posibilidad de concentrarse.

"Odio mi vida," murmuro Harry en voz baja.

"Todo se pondrá mejor," Hermione trato de calmarlo.

"Y como?", pregunto en voz alta, "Cuando mas gente muera..."

"Oho, Cara Rajada tiene problemas," dijo de repente Draco Malfoy, quien estaba sentado en una mesa cercana en la biblioteca con Pansy Parkinson.

"El pobre Gran Potter no asimila, el que solo por él la gente muera," lo provoco Malfoy.

"Callate la boca, Malfoy," siseo Ron.

"También tiene la culpa por la muerte de tus dos hermanos," siguió Malfoy, "Si no lo hubieran conocido, estarían vivos aun."

"Dije que te callaras la boca," grito Ron.

_Clock, Clock_

El conocido sonido de Snape se fue acercando mas, hasta que el Profesor de Pociones llego a su mesa.

"Hay algún problema?", pregunto con su típico tono de voz.

Malfoy y Pansy clavaron sus miradas en el profesor, antes de desaparecer de la biblioteca.

Los Slytherins habían perdido el respeto hacia Snape, desde que este se delato como traidor de Voldemort.

"Por cierto, mister Weasley! Uno no grita en la biblioteca. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor,"dijo Snape, „Y Potter..."observo el libro de Transformaciones junto a los pies de Harry, "...igualmente diez puntos menos, ya que ha ensuciado el piso."

"Se esta poniendo mas suave," sonrió Ron cuando Snape desapareció de vista, "Solo veinte puntos menos, Profesor Sheridan nos quita mas por solo respirar."

Profesor Sheridan era el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y habia logrado en tan solo un día quitarle a Snape el Trono del Profesor Mas Odiado.

Sheridan era una mezcla entre Snape, Filch, Umbridge y como a Harry le gustaba agregar, los Dursley y era el primer profesor, que era odiado por **todas** las casas.

No privilegiaba a nadie y de esa manera se dio, que luego de una semana, todas las casas tuvieran cero puntos.

Según lo que Harry sabia, Ravenclaw iba en la delantera con orgullosos diez puntos.

Slytherin tenia cinco y Gryffindor y Hufflepuff tenían uno.

"A propósito de Sheridan," dijo Hermione de repente, "Ya empezaron con el ensayo para él?"

"No," respondieron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo, "Lo peor viene al final."

"Pero tenemos que escribir veinte metros," dijo Hermione severa, "Lograran 20 metros para mañana?"

"Saltare de la Torre de Astronomía," decidió Ron.

"Y yo espero, que mi ensayo se haga por si solo," dijo Harry.

"Ustedes son imposibles," suspiro Hermione y se dedico a su ensayo, que ya tenia diez metros.

"Tengo que irme," gimió Harry tras dar un vistazo a su reloj.

"Detención con Sheridan?", pregunto Ron innecesariamente.

"Si, puedo limpiarle el polvo a sus libros y ordenarlos, pues le mentí," gruño Harry, "No volveré a asegurar nunca, que soy Harry Potter."

"Tampoco es tan malo," le dijo Hermione.

Harry le regalo una mirada de Eso-no-lo-crees-tu-misma, antes de empacar sus cosas y salir en dirección al despacho de Sheridan.

"Ha llegado dos minutos antes," gruño Sheridan cuando entro en su oficina, "Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor."

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

Como si fuera a servir de algo; no podían llegar a menos con los puntos.

"Vi eso. Diez puntos menos," chillo Sheridan, "Y ahora ordene mis libros. De forma alfabética y según el dato de aparición."

Mientras que Harry empezó a poner los libros del Profesor en una caja, se pregunto, por que Sheridan dejaba ordenar sus libros hasta ese entonces.

En uno de los libros habían recortes de El Profeta.

_Voldemort regresa, Nuevos casos de muerte, Cuatro cadáveres en Hogsmeade, El cuerpo de Alastor (Mad-eye) Moody ha sido encontrado, Mortifagos escapan de Azkaban._

Harry cerro los ojos para que Sheridan no viera que empezaba a llorar.

"Potter, tengo que irme un momento," aclaro Sheridan fríamente, Cuando vuelva, ya ha terminado o tendrá detención, aun cuando sus nietos vayan a la escuela."

Cuando oyó que la puerta se cerraba tras Sheridan, Harry dejo salir las lágrimas.

Una tras otra caían en los libros bajo el.

"Desearía que todo fuera diferente...," sollozo en el momento en el que una lágrima alcanzo un libro sin titulo.

El libro brillo y en su portada aparecieron letras doradas.

"Libro de los Deseos," Harry leyó el titulo y alzo el libro curioso.

Lo abrió, pero este estaba vacío.

No sabia por que, pero un deseo hizo que metiera el libro en su maleta, antes de seguir con su castigo.

"Todavía esta acá," gruño Sheridan, cuando volvió a la media noche a su oficina.

"Voy en 1976 W," replico Harry, "Su extraño sistema de organización toma un buen rato."

"Dejelo así," dijo Sheridan, "Así tengo un castigo para mister Longbottom mañana."

Harry gimió por dentro.

Habia olvidado por completo, que mañana tenían Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

"Vayase," insistio Sheridan y Harry escapo de inmediato de la oficina.

En el camino a la Torre de Gryffindor estuvo a punto de tropezar con Snape, pero su pierna de madera lo habia delatado antes.

"Tiempo de esperanza," Harry pronuncio el password y la Dama Gorda le abrió paso bostezando.

La Sala Común estaba vacía, a excepción de Neville, quien dormía en una silla y se revolcaba en sueños.

Harry no quiso despertarlo y así se deslizo hasta las habitaciones de los de sexto.

Cerro las cortinas de su cama y saco el libro de Sheridan de su maleta.

"Tengo que estar loco," murmuro, "Robar un libro de Sheridan así. Me matara."

Ojeó el libro pero aun no habían letras en él.

"Y si es de nuevo un diario de Voldemort?", pensó y lo quería cerrar, cuando noto tres pequeñas letras en la primera pagina.

"_Pide un deseo_," leyó Harry y rió, "Como no."

Lo quería empacar, pero entonces pensó: Por que no?

"Deseo que Voldemort jamás hubiera existido," dijo él, pero nada sucedió.

"Que otra cosa habia esperado?", suspiro y puso el libro en su mesita de noche.

TBC

* * *

Bueno? Que les pareció? Debo advertir de una vez que la frecuencia con la que suba nuevos capítulos no esta en mis manos, sino en las de la autora...pues su mayor atención esta puesta en 'Cambios'.

Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un review para saber si debo seguir actualizando.

Hasta la próxima...

Lilith...


	2. Que sucede?

**Pide un deseo**

**-**

Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca fantasía, todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling

Advertencia: AV, OOC, Spoiler für OotP, posiblemente Slash

Parejas: Hannah/Harry/Blaise

Contenido: Que haces cuando tu mayor deseo se hace realidad, pero has cambiado muchas cosas?

* * *

Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente por el ruido de los otros chicos y se dirigió sin ganas al baño.

Bostezo fuertemente, antes de lavarse la cara con agua fría.

Su mirada se quedo fija en su frente y le pareció que habia algo diferente.

Necesito casi cinco minutos para reconocer, que era lo que no estaba en orden.

Le faltaba su cicatriz!

Se restrego los ojos y los volvió a abrir, pero no habia rastro de su cicatriz.

"Ron," llamo Harry agitado y corrió a la habitación, "Mi cicatriz no esta."

"Que cicatriz?", pregunto el pelirrojo confundido.

"Mi cicatriz," repitió Harry, "Mi cicatriz en la frente."

"Tu no tienes ninguna cicatriz en la frente," dijo Ron.

"Eso digo," llamo Harry. "Mi cicatriz no esta."

"Eh...Amigo, tu nunca has tenido una cicatriz en la frente," dijo Ron lentamente, "Y ahora vistete. Quiero comer algo antes de la clase con Snape."

"Pero...," Harry no pudo decir mas, ya que Ron habia abandonado la habitación.

Que era eso?

Su cicatriz desaparecía y Ron actuaba, como si aquello no fuera nada en especial.

Se vistió rápidamente y siguió al pelirrojo a la Sala Común.

Este estaba con Neville y cuando Harry llego con ellos empezaron a caminar.

"No esperamos a Hermione?", pregunto Harry.

"A quien?", pregunto Ron.

"Hermione," repitió Harry.

"Granger? Por que habríamos de esperar a esa sabelotodo?", pregunto Ron confundido.

"Sabelotodo?", repitió Harry aterrado.

Desde cuando llamaba Ron una sabelotodo a Hermione?

"Deberías ir con Madam Pomfrey," propuso Ron, "Te estas comportando extrañamente."

"No te lo recomendaría," intervino Neville, "Profesor Snape quiere empezar con una poción difícil y yo tengo demasiado que hacer como para ayudarte."

"**Tu** me quieres ayudar a **mi**?", pregunto Harry, "En Pociones?"

"Que pasa contigo? Hasta ahora siempre te he ayudado," le recordó Neville.

"Cuando?...Desde cuando eres bueno en Pociones?", quiso saber Harry,

"Desde siempre," respondió Ron por Neville, "Lo olvidaste? La madre de Neville es Maestra en Pociones. Ella estudia con él en las vacaciones de verano."

"Pero la mama de Neville esta en St. Mungo's," replico Harry.

"Por la pierna rota?", pregunto Neville, "Ya la dieron de alta."

"Pero ella..." Harry se detuvo.

Su cicatriz no estaba, Ron llamaba a Hermione una sabelotodo, la mama de Neville no estaba en St. Mungo's.

Llego al reconocimiento.

"El Libro," dijo en schock.

"Que libro?", pregunto Ron confundido.

"Quien es Voldemort?", le pregunto Harry a ambos.

"No he oído el nombre," respondió Ron.

"Es un nuevo estudiante?", pregunto Neville.

El corazón de Harry se detuvo por un momento.

Su deseo se habia hecho realidad.

Lo termino de creer, cuando vio a los hermanos Creevey en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Miro hacia la mesa de Profesores y vio a Hagrid.

"Esto es un sueño," susurro Harry.

"Tienes el ensayo para Quirrel?", le pregunto Ron.

"Quirrel?", se sorprendió Harry y reconoció junto a Hagrid a su profesor de primero.

"A quien esperabas?", pregunto Neville confundido, "A Papa Noel?"

Harry sacudió la cabeza y observo a Quirrel con mas atención.

No tenia su turbante y tampoco se veía nervioso o temeroso.

Para Harry, aquella imagen era algo extraña.

Cuando alejo su mirada de la mesa de Profesores, noto a Hermione quien estaba sentada lejos de los demás Gryffindors y leyendo un libro grueso.

"Por que no nos sentamos con Hermione?", pregunto Harry.

Ron le regalo una mirada, que daba a entender, que dudaba sobre la salud mental de Harry.

"Que pasa contigo?", pregunto el pelirrojo, "Tu eres quien mas bromas le juega."

"Eh si...saben, ayer me golpee la cabeza," mintió Harry, "Y estoy ahora un poco fuera de mi."

"Ten cuidado de que Snape no lo aproveche," le advirtió Neville.

"A propósito Snape, deberíamos irnos, si no queremos llegar tarde," dijo Ron y se metió un par de panecillos en la boca.

"Buenos días, Harry," lo saludo Hannah Abbott amablemente cuando abandonaron el Comedor.

"Hi," Harry devolvió el saludo, algo confundido.

"Tengo malas noticias," dijo la chica, "Mis padres quieren, que vaya con ellos a USA a visitar a mis abuelos. Así, que no puedo ir contigo...Pero tal vez me puedes visitar."

"Perdón?", pregunto Harry confundido.

"En las vacaciones de verano," le recordó Hannah, "Me hubiera gustado ir contigo, pero lo podemos hacer en otra ocasión."

Lo beso suavemente en los labios, antes de desaparecer por el siguiente pasillo con otras Hufflepuffs.

"Me perdí de algo?", se pregunto Harry.

"Oh, Harry," dijo Ron serio, "Tienes que visitarla. Una chica como Hannah no se encuentra fácilmente o te quieres separar de nuevo?"

"Tu fama no es la mejor," intervino Neville, "Seis novias en solo un mes. Pronto ninguna chica querrá salir contigo."

"Momento," dijo Harry, "Hannah y yo...estamos juntos?"

"Me gustaría saber con que te golpeaste," sonrió Ron, "Si no te puedes acordar de eso."

Mientras que iban hacia el aula de Snape, Harry trabajo la información, de que no era tan inexperto en cosas amorosas, como lo era aun ayer.

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente.

Los Slytherins esperaban frente al aula de Snape y cuando vieron a Harry, no lo ofendieron, sino que se alejaron un poco de él.

Especialmente Crabbe y Goyle parecían tener miedo de él.

"No han superado tu ultima broma," susurro Ron divertido, cuando noto las miradas de los Slytherins.

"Harry," lo saludo Blaise Zabini, una chica de Slytherin con largos cabellos negros.

"Le escribí a mis padres sobre las vacaciones," empezó amablemente, "Puedo ir a tu casa en la segunda semana. Hannah no va a ir al mismo tiempo, verdad?"

"No, no puede," respondió Harry.

Si antes estaba confundido, no podía decir como estaba ahora.

"Genial, entonces te tengo solo para mi," sonrió Blaise y lo beso.

Se aparto aterrado de ella, pero ella no se molesto, sino que solo dijo: "Lo siento. Olvide que no te gusta besarte frente al aula de Snape."

Y con esas palabras regreso con las otras Slytherins.

"Ron," murmuro en voz baja, "Que hay entre Blaise y yo? Pensé que estaba con Hannah."

"Tal vez deberías ir con Madam Pomfrey," dijo Ron serio, "Me empiezo a preocupar."

"Ya dije, que me golpee," gruño Harry, "Así que podrías aclararme eso."

"Pues bien," Ron se llevo la mano a la nuca, "Estas saliendo con ambas."

"Que? Y eso lo saben las dos?", pregunto Harry aterrado.

"Si," Ron se sonrojo un poco, "No te podías decidir y antes de entregarte por completo, prefieren compartirte."

Harry no creía lo que oia.

Ayer aun estaba solo y hoy tenia incluso dos novias.

Se preguntaba que vendría.

Neville no se puso nervioso cuando Snape abrió el aula y los estudiantes entraron en ella.

Ron se sentó con Neville y Harry pregunto en voz baja: "Con quien me siento?"

"Con Blaise," respondió Ron preocupado, "Con quien mas?"

Harry gimió por dentro, antes de hacerme camino hacia la chica de Slytherin, quien solo habia estado esperándolo.

"Me alegro de poder conocer a tus padres," murmuro ella.

"Mis padres?", pregunto Harry en schock.

"Si Mister Potter, usted tiene padres," gruño Snape, "Si lo cree o no, pero realmente hay alguien que es responsable por su existencia..Y diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por hablar en clase."

"Ellos...ellos viven," susurro.

"Por que no habrían de vivir?", pregunto Blaise confundido, cuando Snape fue a la habitación contigua para traer los ingredientes para la Poción.

"Yo..eh...yo," balbuceo Harry y pensó que podría decirle a la chica, "Tuve una pesadilla ayer y...bueno..y...allí estaban muertos."

"Sol fue un sueño," lo calmo Blaise, "Los veras a mas tardar hoy."

"Hoy?", pregunto Harry sorprendido.

"El Consejo de Padres tiene conferencia hoy," le recordó Blaise, "Y luego me los querías presentar."

"No se perdería de nada, si él no lo hace, Miss Zabini,"dijo Snape, "Y Potter! Mande a su padre a mi oficina. Tengo que hablar con él sobre su miserable desempeño."

"Están vivos," repitió Harry feliz y se alegro por el encuentro con ellos.

Luego de una hora con Snape, quien no habia cambiado en su carácter y le habia quitado mas de 50 puntos a Gryffindor, tenia lección doble con Quirrel, la cual, para su sorpresa, fue muy interesante.

"Que tenemos ahora?", pregunto Harry luego de que Quirrel hubo terminado la lección.

"Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas," respondió Ron e hizo una extraña mueca.

"Terrible," dijo Neville, "Me pregunto cuando van a echar a Hagrid."

"Es imposible de creer, que sea un mago calificado," dijo Ron.

"Apuesto a que es un Squib," dijo Neville.

"Hey," dijo Harry indignado, "Están hablando de Hagrid."

"Harry, es suficiente," dijo Ron serio, "Ve donde Madam Pomfrey."

"Pero..."

"Ningún pero," lo interrumpió Ron, "Te acompaño...Neville, dile al gordo ese, que llego mas tarde."

Neville asintió y se perdió por el siguiente pasillo, mientras Ron jalaba al pelirrojo hacia la enfermería.

"Ron...en serio. Estoy bien. No tengo que ir con Pomfrey," se quejo Harry.

"Oh si, urgentemente diría yo," replico Ron y jalo a Harry en la enfermería, en donde Madam Pomfrey avanzo de inmediato hacia Harry.

"Mister Potter," suspiro ella, "De nuevo aquí? Una blugder? Ya le he dicho mil veces que no debe soltar sus bludgers en la Sala Común."

"No fue ninguna bludger," respondió Ron por él, "Se golpeo ayer en la cabeza y no puede acordarse de algunas cosas."

"Por ejemplo?", pregunto Madam Pomfrey, mientras que examinaba la cabeza de Harry con si varita.

"No sabe junto a quien se sienta. No sabia siquiera, que esta saliendo con Blaise y Hannah," respondió Ron.

"Mmm," murmuro Madam Pomfrey, "No veo nada fuera de orden, pero por seguridad debería dejar de asistir a las clases de hoy, Mister Potter...Descanse. Le avisare a sus padres."

"Y yo le dire a Blaise donde te puede encontrar," ofreció Ron, antes de salir de la enfermería.

"Quiere presentarle a sus padres a Blaise?", pregunto Madam Pomfrey, "Es un poco temprano. Pues esta saliendo con ella desde hace una semana."

"Parece ser así," murmuro Harry.

"Blaise y Hannah son chicas encantadoras," Madam Pomfrey siguió hablando alegre, "Pero debería decidirse por una y no utilizarlas así."

"Si usted lo dice," dijo Harry algo molesto y se cubrió con la manta hasta la cabeza.

No quería recibir un discurso sobre algo, que acababa de saber.

Cuando le dio mucha calor bajo la cobija, comprobó alegre, que Madam Pomfrey hablaba con dos personas en su oficina.

"No hay signos de una perdida de memoria," decía Madam Pomfrey, "Pero parece no acordarse de algunas cosas."

"Genial, entonces no tendré que regalarle una Saeta de Fuego a final de año," bromeo una voz masculina.

"James," le reprendió una voz femenina, "Se lo prometiste."

"Pero si no lo puede recordar," dijo el hombre.

"Podemos verlo?", pregunto la mujer.

"Pero por supuesto," respondió Madam Pomfrey y la puerta de su oficina se abrió.

El corazón se Harry se detuvo por un momento, cuando vio a sus padres venir hacia él.

TBC

* * *

Bien, a petición publica aquí esta el segundo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado!

Gracias a Naya y Liwk por sus reviews.

Hasta la próxima....

Lilith


	3. Relacion con Malfoy?

**Pide un deseo**

Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca fantasía, todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling

Advertencia: AU, OOC, Spoiler OotP, Slash

Parejas: Hannah/Harry/Blaise, Harry/Draco

* * *

Cerro sus ojos varias veces y los restrego fuertemente, pero cuando los abrió de nuevo, aun estaban ambos allí.

Eran sus padres.

Los conocía por las fotos, aunque en estas se veían mas jóvenes.

"Hola, tesoro," lo saludo su madre amigablemente y lo beso en la frente.

Harry no pudo soltar ni una palabra, sino que noto, como sus ojos se humedecian.

"Cariño, por que lloras?", pregunto su madre preocupada.

"Yo estoy...yo estoy contento," sollozo él y la abrazo.

Dejo salir sus lágrimas y su madre le acaricio el cabello tratando de calmarlo.

"Dime, Harry," dijo su padre, "Que hiciste de nuevo, que Snape quiere hablar conmigo?"

"No se," respondió Harry en voz baja, luego de que se hubiera calmado.

"No quiero ir a donde Snape," se quejo James, "No acabe Hogwarts, para tener que verlo de nuevo..."

"Profesor McGonagall nos dijo, que quería ver a alguno de los dos," replico Lily seria.

"Uno de los dos?", el rostro de James de ilumino de repente, "Entonces puedes hacerlo tu."

"Eres imposible, James Potter," sonrió Lily.

"Pero como siempre, Mrs. Potter,"rió James y le dio un beso en la mano.

"Bien! Me rindo," suspiro Lily, "Yo iré..." beso a Harry en la frente, "Nos vemos en las vacaciones, tesoro."

Harry quiso gritar, que no podía irse, pero su voz le fallo y su madre abandono la enfermería.

"Bien _Bambi_, tienes una perdida de memoria?", pregunto James.

"No es tan malo," murmuro Harry.

"Oh si, tiene que ser malo, si no te molestas, cuando te digo _Bambi_," replico James, "Entonces Sirius y yo tendremos que buscar otro apodo que te fastidie. Que te parece..."

Harry interrumpió a su padre bruscamente: "Sirius? Sirius vive?"

„Volvió a fingir su muerte?"pregunto James suspirando, "Deberías haber entendido, que solo te quiere asustar. Es una especie de humor enfermo...Que hizo esta vez? Te envió una foto en la que se metió un cuchillo de goma en el estómago o..."

"Nada de eso," dijo Harry rápidamente, "Solo que tuve una pesadilla en las que todos estaban muertos. Sirius! Tú! Mom! Profesor Lupin!"

„_Profesor_ Lupin?", pregunto James divertido, „Ese es bueno. Tengo que grabarmelo. Tu nuevo apodo para Remus? _Lobito_ ya paso de moda?"

„Eh...si," respondió Harry rápidamente.

„Dejanos pasar a un asunto mas serio,"propuso James, „Tengo que hablar contigo."

„Eh...ok. habla,"pidió Harry.

"Por tu carta!", empezó James, "No se, si te puedas acordar, pero te diré, lo que opino al respecto."

"Hazlo," dijo Harry.

"Lo haría," dijo James serio, "Quiero decir, tu no amas a Hannah ni a Blaise ni a las otras chicas. Desde hace cuanto que están juntos? Siete/ Ocho meses? Es mas de medio año, Bambi. Él ha aceptado a cada una de tus novias, pero es injusto hacia él."

"Él?" pregunto Harry sorprendido.

"Dejame hablar," pidió James y Harry se trago su pregunta, "No hay duda, de que lo amas, por la manera en que describes tus sentimientos hacia él. Latidos rápidos, cuando lo ves. Tristeza, cuando no esta contigo. Celos, cuando habla con alguien mas. Mariposas en el estómago, cuando estas con él. Amas a Draco..."

"Draco Malfoy?", pregunto Harry aterrado, „Yo **amo** a Draco Malfoy?"

"Deberías terminar con Blaise y Hannah," siguió James, sin atender a Harry, "Puede darte igual, lo que los demás piensen de ti, si estuvieras con él. A nadie le interesa lo que haces en tu habitación...Bambi. Lo amas! Te ama! Quiero decir...me hubiera gustado tener nietos, pero si eres feliz con él, me parece bien. Entonces Sirius tendrá que compartir a los hijos de Sky con nosotros."

La boca de Harry se movió, pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

Acababa su padre de decirle, que él estaba enamorado de Malfoy?

"A propósito Sky," James cambio de tema, "Podrías ayudarlo un poco? Tiene algunos problemas en Transformaciones...y además se ha enamorado de Ginny. Podrías pedirle a Ron, que hable con Ginny."

"Quien es Sky?", pregunto Harry e ignoro el hecho de que debía estar enamorado de Malfoy.

"El hijo de Sirius," le recordó James divertido, "Tienes perdida de memoria, verdad?"

"Sirius tiene un hijo? Con quien?", pregunto Harry aterrado.

"Carolyn," respondió James, "Tu sabes: Su exesposa! La lobita, que se separo de él, le dejo a Sky y desapareció con todos sus bienes en el extranjero."

Harry podía ver, como su padre odiaba a esa mujer.

Él no la conocía, pero si habia dejado a Sirius con un hijo solo, tampoco la quería conocer.

"Que opinas de un paseo?", propuso James, "Es un día bonito y seria un desperdicio, si lo pasaras en la enfermería."

"Pero Madam Pomfrey..." replico Harry, pero su padre lo levanto de la cama y de deslizo de puntitas fuera de la enfermería.

Poco antes de la puerta de entrada, volvió a poner a Harry en el piso.

Dejaron el castillo y Harry tuvo que cerrar los ojos, ya que el sol lo cegaba.

"Por cierto, escuche sobre su triunfo contra Ravenclaw," dijo James orgulloso, "La Copa de Quidditch le pertenece este año a Gryffindor! Donde la pusieron?"

"Ehm...nosotros...eh...," Harry no sabia que debía decir.

En su mundo Ravenclaw habia ganado, porque Sheridan le habia dado detención el día del juego y Seamus habia ocupado el puesto de buscador.

"Eso tampoco lo sabes?!", supuso James, "Bien, es igual. Pero estuvo muy cerrado. Bien, que Ginny haya atrapado la Snitch antes que Chang."

"Ginny?", se indigno Harry, "Y que hay de mi?"

No podía haber tenido también detención en este mundo el día del partido.

"Tus goles también fueron buenos," dijo James rápidamente, "Eres un cazador excelente!"

Harry gimió por dentro.

Estaba contento de que ese año no tendrían que jugar mas juegos, pues hubiera hecho el ridículo como cazador.

"Y como capitán también eres genial," agrego James, quien habia malinterpretado el silencio de Harry.

Por lo menos algo habia permanecido igual.

En su mundo habia tomado el puesto de Angelina como capitán.

Cuando James se sentó al borde del Lago, él lo imito y observo al mismo tiempo a sus compañeros de clase, quienes estaban alrededor de la cabaña de Hagrid y miraban asqueados a una criatura que parecía un pepinillo con boca.

Su mirada se poso en Malfoy, quien miraba a todas partes menos a la cosa esa.

"También es guapo," dijo James, cuando noto la mirada de Harry, "No debería ser penoso para ti, si sales con él públicamente. Bien, al principio se van a preguntar, por que el rompecorazones de Gryffindor sale con un chico, pero te prometo, que no durara mucho. Se acostumbraran! Dense una oportunidad."

"Alguna vez te escribí como nos ena...ena...,"no podía utilizar esa palabra en relación a Malfoy.

"No has olvidado a Draco también," se quejo James.

"Solo nuestra rela...rela...tu sabes que," se rindio Harry finalmente.

No podía hablar de una relación con Malfoy.

"En Halloween," comento James, "Ambos fueron encerrados dos noches por Peeves en el baño de chicos y ahí notaron, que tienen demasiadas cosas en común...Lo visitaste en las vacaciones de Navidad y él quería visitarte en el verano, pero tu llegaste con la _maravillosa_ idea de invitar a Hannah y Blaise."

"Hannah no puede venir," recordó Harry.

"Y a Blaise le dirás, que no tienes tiempo, porque...porque...," James estaba pensando en una excusa creíble, "...por que tu madre y yo vamos a ....a _algún lugar_ y tu tienes que cuidar a Roxanne."

"Quien es Roxanne?", pregunto Harry y lo lamento, cuando James grito: "Quien es Roxanne? Por Merlín, Bambi. Trata por lo menos de acordarte de las cosas importantes...Roxanne Lily Potter. Tu hermana!"

"Tengo una hermana?", se sorprendió Harry.

„También tienes un primo,"le recordó James, „Dudley!"

„Conozco a Dudley,"dijo Harry orgulloso.

"A Dudley lo conoces, pero a tu hermana no?", James sacudió la cabeza incrédulo, "Pues...puede que recuerdes a Dudley, porque le mandas en las vacaciones veinte Howlers. Me pasa a mi también. Recuerdo bien a mis víctimas."

"Veinte Howlers?", pregunto Harry divertido.

"Lo que no harás en estas vacaciones," dijo James serio, "Quiero decir: A mi me da igual, lo que hagas con Dudley, pero a tu madre le molesta. Sabes, que intenta desde hace años entenderse con su hermana, pero tus bromas no ayudan mucho."

"Me controlare," prometió Harry sonriendo por dentro.

Su mirada se dirigió de nuevo a la cabaña de Hagrid y casi grita, cuando Malfoy lo saludo amablemente.

"Se lo dirás," insistió James, "Lo amas. Te ama. Y me agrada mas que Blaise y Hannah."

"Tengo que tener una rela...rela..." Harry tomo aire, "...relación con Malfoy?"

"Lo entendiste," dijo James orgulloso.

"Pero..pero...pero..él es..él...es...," balbuceo Harry.

"Un Slytherin! Lo sabemos," sonrió James, "Solo no lo traigas cuando visites a Sirius y Sky. Ya conoces a Sirius. En su casa no se aceptan ni gatos ni Slytherins."

"Visito a Sirius?", pregunto Harry.

"Eso es tradición," sonrió James, "En las vacaciones estas dos semanas con él."

"Y a Pro...Remus no lo visito nunca?", pregunto Harry.

"Remus vive en nuestro sótano," respondió James, "No tendría sentido, que lo visitaras."

"En el sótano?", pregunto Harry aterrado.

"Es un apartamento-sótano," lo calmo James.

"Por que vive en el sótano?", quiso saber Harry.

"Ah si! No lo sabes. El arrendatario de Remus le cancelo el contrato, cuando se entero, de que era un licántropo. Tu madre le ofreció que viniera a vivir con nosotros hasta que encontrara algo nuevo," respondió James.

"Y a Peter no lo visito, verdad?", pregunto Harry esperanzado.

No sabia como debía comportarse ante el hombre.

Ayer lo hubiera matado, pero podría ser que Peter fuera su niñera favorita.

"Solo cuando quieras tener calma," respondió James, "Donde Sirius y en casa no te puedes concentrar por Sky o Roxanne y Remus te da sermones de horas, sobre lo serio que deberías tomar Pociones. Peter no tiene ni hijos ni una capacidad para hablar horas."

"Y me agrada?", pregunto Harry.

"Por que no habría de agradarte?", pregunto James.

"No se," dijo Harry.

"Por cierto, la hora parecer haber terminado," James llamo su atención a los estudiantes que se dirigían al castillo.

Harry pudo ver a Ron, quien hablaba con Neville sobre algo y hacia muecas de asco.

"Viene," susurro James y Harry noto a Malfoy, quien avanzaba con pasos rápidos hacia ellos.

Harry supo de inmediato, que aquel no era el Malfoy, que él conocía, ya que los normalmente fríos ojos brillaron cuando vio a Harry.

"Hi Harry," lo saludo amable, "Buenos días, Mister Potter!"

"Draco, que te he dicho?", pregunto James.

"Buenos dias, James," Malfoy repitió su saludo.

"Mucho mejor," lo alabo James, "Bien...recogeré las partes de tu madre que Snape ha dejado sanas...Vienes directo a casa o te recogemos de King's Cross?"

"King's Cross," dijo Harry rápidamente, ya que necesitaría años para llegar a una casa, de la cual no sabia ni donde quedaba ni como se veía.

"Mmm," dijo James, "En las vacaciones de Navidad querías ir solo a casa, pero igual. Te recogemos. Cuidate y tira una bomba apestosa en la oficina de Snape, por mi."

Abrazo a Harry y le susurro al oído: "Y ahora dicelo. Lo quiero en las vacaciones como novio oficial en casa."

"Bye Bambi! Bye Draco," se despidió James y volvió al castillo.

"Hi," lo volvió a saludar Malfoy, y Harry podía jurar, que el Slytherin se habia sonrojado un poco.

Harry no sabia como debía comportarse con el Slytherin.

Pero si todo el mundo decía, que estaba enamorado de él, tendría que actuar como si así fuera.

"Hi....Tesoro," lo saludo.

"Tesoro?", pregunto Malfoy escéptico y alzo una ceja, „Desde cuando me llamas tesoro?"

"No lo hago?", pregunto Harry cuidadosamente.

"Gracioso," sonrió Malfoy, observo en todas las direcciones y cuando estuvo seguro de que no habia nadie, lo jalo hacia él y lo beso.

Harry se puso tieso en el primero momento, hasta que recordó, que tenia una relación con Malfoy.

Vacilante devolvió el beso, pero cuando la lengua de Malfoy pidió permiso para entrar, le pareció demasiado y lo separo de él.

"Quien eres?", pregunto Malfoy serio.

"Perdón?", pregunto Harry.

"Quiero saber quien eres," repitió Malfoy y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo peligroso.

"Yo soy Harry! Harry Potter," respondió Harry sin entender lo que Malfoy quería decir.

"Mientes. Harry no besa así y si quiero profundizar el beso, lo permite y lo haría conmigo aquí mismo," aclaro Malfoy frió, "Así que, quien eres tu?"

"Tengo perdida de memoria," se defendió Harry.

"Es la excusa mas mala, que he oído jamás," Malfoy saco su varita y la dirigió a Harry, "Quien eres?"

"Soy Harry," empezó Harry, "Pero no aquel, que conoces."

Un gran signo de interrogación se dibujo sobre la cabeza de Malfoy.

"Mis padres están muertos," aclaro Harry, "Un mago oscuro llamado Voldemort los mato y el año pasado mas de mis amigos han muerto y entonces encontré en la oficina de Sheridan, Sheridan es el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, un libro. Se llama _El libro de los Deseos_ y por alguna razón que no puedo aclararme lo empaque y desee algo. Que Voldemort jamás hubiera existido y ahora estoy aquí."

Harry observo como la expresión de Malfoy cambiaba de incredulidad a furia.

"No te creo," grito Malfoy, "Esta es peor que tu anterior excusa. Si no quieres estar conmigo, dímelo de una vez."

"Eh...que?"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero. Blaise ha estado contando todo el día, que te va a visitar," grito Malfoy, "Y tu dijiste que terminarías con ellas, si tu padre estaba de acuerdo con nosotros. Y a mi me pareció, que estaba de acuerdo."

"No es una excusa!" juro Harry, „Pedí un deseo y _El Libro de los Deseos _me lo cumplió."

"Mientes," siseo Malfoy, "Pues _El Libro de los Deseos_ esta en la Mansión Malfoy desde hace siglos. No puede llegar a manos de un profesor."

"En la Mansión Malfoy?", pregunto Harry confundido.

"Ah...sabes que," dijo Malfoy visiblemente herido, "Dejemoslo así! No quieres estar conmigo. Vete con tu Harén y dejame en paz."

Con estas palabras Malfoy dejo a Harry solo con sus pensamientos.

Podía imaginarse, como el libro llego de la Mansión Malfoy a las manos de Sheridan.

Cuando Lucius Malfoy fue arrestado, el Ministerio habia subastado un par de objetos valiosos.

Probablemente el libro habia estado entre esas cosas y Sheridan lo habia comprado.

Pero no iba a explicarle a Malfoy todo con calma.

Si no tenia que estar con ese idiota, era mucho mejor para él.

TBC

* * *

Después de mucho tiempo el tercer capítulo.

Gracias a isobo, Amaly Malfoy, Mariet Malfoy, Ali y Ari-chan.

Isobo: Supongo que Blaise también era mujer antes de que Harry pidiera el deseo, pero no estoy muy segura.

Amaly Malfoy: Muchas gracias. Créeme que lo hago con todo el gusto del mundo...y además también me sirve para practicar el idioma.

Hasta la próxima....

Lilith


	4. Sky Black

Pide un deseo

Disclaimer: Aparte de mi loca fantasía, todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling

Advertencia: AV, OOC, Slash

Parejas: Hannah/Harry/Blaise, Harry/Draco

* * *

Lentamente, Harry se hizo camino a la Torre de Gryffindor, para hacer su tarea para Quirrel.

Lamento por dentro, el no haberse dejado llevar por Ron con Madam Pomfrey, pues no tendría que escribir el ensayo y para su mala suerte, Hermione no lo ayudaria.

Pero al llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda, comprobo, que no tenia idea de cual era la contraseña.

"Olvidaste la contraseña, Potter?", gruño una voz conocida, tras él.

Se giro y reconoció a Hermione, quien venia con varios libros en los brazos hacia él.

"Hermione! Gracias a Merlín," respiro Harry aliviado, "Ya pensaba, que tenia que quedarme todo el día aquí."

"No me malentiendas," siseo Hermione, „No te estoy haciendo ningún favor, yo misma tengo que entrar..." Se dirigió al retrato y dijo claramente : "_Deseo!"_

„De esos tengo muchos," murmuro la Dama Gorda, antes de abrir la puerta.

"Gracias," le agradeció Harry, pero Hermione lo miro llena de odio, como si la hubiese ofendido terriblemente.

"Harry," oyó una voz desconocida para él, la cual ingresaba en la Sala Común.

Un joven de cabellos negros, llego alegre a su lado y a deducir por su parecido con Sirius supuso, que se trataba de Sky.

"Tengo que hablar contigo," dijo Sky y jalo a Harry a una esquina de la Sala Común.

"Sobre?", pregunto Harry.

„Tu padre hablo contigo?", quiso saber Sky.

„Eh...si, él dijo que debería ayudarte en Transformaciones," respondió Harry.

"Oh por favor, Harry," sonrió Sky, "No entendiste el mensaje?"

"Mensaje?", pregunto Harry confundido.

"Debes mostrarme, como me vuelvo un animago," susurro Sky.

"Que se **yo** de eso?" dijo Harry confundido.

"Pero tu eres un animago," replico Sky en voz baja

"Yo **no **soy un animago," dijo Harry.

"Esta bien, esta bien," sonrió Sky, "Tu no eres un animago!" Y en voz baja añadió: "Cuando podemos empezar?"

"De verdad, yo no soy uno," asevero Harry, "Por que no le preguntas a tu padre? Él sabe de seguro, como funciona."

"Me mando a volar," aclaro Sky, "Además no tienes que negarlo. Ayer vi como te transformaste."

Hermione alejo la vista de su libro y los observo interesada.

"Que miras, Granger?", le pregunto Sky.

"Estoy pensando que castigo debo darles," dijo Hermione tranquila, "Pues el que están planeando algo, es claro."

"Y a ti que te interesa eso?", siseo Sky, "Ten cuidado, antes de que te transforme en una rana."

"Intentalo, Black y desearas no haber nacido," amenazo Hermione y siguió hojeando su libro.

"No puedo creer que algo así, allá sido elegido como Prefecto," dijo Sky sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Que tienen todos contra Hermione?", quiso saber Harry.

"Te has golpeado con una bludger en la cabeza?", pregunto Sky confundido.

"Eh..una piedra! Me golpee ayer con una piedra en la cabeza y ahora olvido algunas cosas," aclaro Harry.

"Una piedra?", pregunto Sky escéptico y Harry asintió fuertemente con la cabeza.

"Pues, ella es una sabelotodo," aclaro Sky vacilante, "No puedes decir nada, sin que ella haga un comentario y cuando dices mal un hechizo, quiere corregirte de inmediato."

Harry recordó su primero año.

Hasta los sucesos con el Troll, él y Ron habían odiado a Hermione.

Si eso no hubiera sucedido, no se habrían vuelto amigos.

Y ya que Quirrel no iba detrás de la piedra filosofal, no soltaría ningún troll en la escuela.

Harry pensó por un momento si debería pedirle a Quirrel que soltara un troll, pero deshecho aquel pensamiento.

"Hi Harry! Hi pequeño," saludo Ron a los dos, mientras que se acomodaba en una de las sillas y desempacaba sus cosas.

"No me llames pequeño," gruño Sky.

"Pero tu eres nuestro pequeño," bromeo Ron.

"Soy solo un año mas joven que ustedes," dijo Sky ofendido.

"Un año mas joven?", se sorprendió Harry, "Ach por eso Ginny."

"Que hay con Ginny?", pregunto Ron molesto.

"Nada," dijo Sky rápidamente.

"Que quieres decir con nada?", grito Ron, „Él..." señalo a Harry, "...ha perdido la memoria y sin embargo habla sobre mi hermana. Así que, que hay con ella?"

"De verdad nada," Sky trato de calmarlo.

"Ella no sera tu próxima novia, verdad?", Ron clavo su mirada en Harry, "No tienes suficiente con Hannah y Blaise?"

Harry nunca había visto a Ron protegiendo a Ginny de esa manera y de alguna manera no le gustaba aquello.

"Weasley, cierra la boca! Estoy tratando de leer," dijo Hermione en voz baja, pero amenazante.

A Harry le recordaba aquel tono de voz un poco a Snape.

"Cuando no lees?", pregunto Ron sarcástico.

"Bien," Hermione cerro su libro y salio en dirección a las habitaciones.

Pero antes de llegar a las escaleras, se giro nuevamente y dijo: "A Black le gusta tu hermana. Potter tiene que ligarlos a los dos y tu eres tan estúpido como para entender, que Ginny dejo hace mucho de ser una virgen. Solo digo: Terry Boot!"

Luego desapareció de la Sala Común y dejo a los chicos allí parados.

Harry no entendió nada, Sky trato de salir de la Torre y el rostro de Ron estaba rojo de la rabia.

"Terry Boot," siseo Ron, "Voy a mandar a ese maldito Ravenclaw a Timbuctu!"

Sky casi habia llegado hasta el rretrato, cuando Ron grito: "Quedate aqui, pequeño! Nosotros tenemos algo de que hablar."

Harry estaba contento de que la sala comun estuviera vacia, pues si los Gryffindors eran como en su mundo, los estarian observando por todos lados.

"Hablar de que?", pregunto Sky inocente, "El clima? Es hermoso, verdad? Aunque podria llover una vez."

"Cierra la boca y sientate," ordeno Ron y Sky siguio sus ordenes vacilante.

"No me gusta eso," dijo Ron sinceramente, "Es incomodo para mi el que mi hermana salga con uno de mis mejores amigos. Si ustedes llegaran a terminar, no sabria a que lado debo estar y si le llegas a romper el corazon, nuestra amistad acabaria...Por eso no quize que Harry saliera con ella."

"Me gusta mucho," murmuro Sky, y se sonrojo.

Ron observo a Harry, buscando ayuda, pero este solo alzo los hombros.

No conocia ni a Sky, ni a la Ginny de ese mundo.

"Bien," cedio Ron suspirando, "Pero no le vas a romper el corazon. Tampoco te acostaras con ella de inmediato y si en los proximos tres años veo que su estomago se va haciendo mas grande, acabaras en el lago. Nos hemos entendido?"

"Lo mas que es posible entenderte,"sonrio Sky.

Se levanto de la silla y dijo: "Voy a buscar a Ginny!...Y sobre lo otro hablamos despues, Harry."

Con esas palabras desaparecio de la sala comun.

"Que he hecho?", gimio Ron y enterro el rostro entre sus manos, "Si se llegan a casar, Sky sera mi cuñado."

"Mejor que Terry," dijo Harry.

"No me malentiendas," dijo Ron rapidamente, "Me agrada Sky y yo se, que él es tu mejor amigo, pero a veces puede ser confuso."

"No puedo decir nada al respecto," dijo Harry.

"No te acuerdas todavia?", pregunto Ron desesperado.

"Lo siento," se disculpo Harry.

"Sabes que te sentaria bien," dijo Ron, "Una cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas!"

"Debemos escaparnos?", pregunto Harry aterrado.

"Que hay de extraño en eso? Tomamos la carta y..." Ron se detuvo, cuando vio a Hermione regresar a la sala comun.

"Interesante," dijo Hermione, "Siempre supe que ustedes se escapaban a Hogsmeade."

"Eso no es tu problema," siseo Ron.

"Soy prefecta," le recordo Hermione.

"Y? Yo tambien lo soy, pero no se lo recuerdo a todo el mundo," dijo Ron.

"Si llegan a abandonar la Torre hoy, le avisare a Profesor McGonagall," amenazo Hermione con voz dulce.

"Pero la cena es **fuera **de la Torre," dijo Ron.

"Ese no es mi problema," dijo Hermione sonriente y abandono la torre de Gryffindor, probablemente para ir a la biblioteca en busca de un nuevo libro.

"Maldicion," dijo Ron, "A veces me dan ganas de hecharle un Imperdonable."

"Ella no tiene a nadie," la defendio Harry.

"Y? No es mi problema," Ron repitio las palabras de Hermione, "Si esta sola, entonces deberia ponerse a pensar por que...Dañarnos la cerveza de mantequilla. Bueno, por lo menos iremos mañana a Hogsmeade."

"Y no podias esperar hasta mañana, sino que querias escaparte hoy?", pregunto Harry confundido.

"Mañana estara todo Hogwarts en las Tres Escobas," se quejo Ron, "Asi no te puedes concentrar."

"En que te quieres concentrar?", pregunto Harry confundido.

"En mi cerveza de mantequilla," dijo Ron, como si fuera lo mas normal.

"Eh..claro! es normal," sonrio Harry.

"Riete," dijo Ron, "Pero puedes creerme, que mi cerveza va a saber mejor que la tuya."

Harry sacudio la cabeza, antes de sentarse junto a Ron y empezar con su ensayo para Quirrel.

Dos rollos de pergamino sobre Dementores, y como defenderse.

Harry sonrio por dentro.

Algo le decia, que en este mundo no habia desperdiciado ni un solo pensamiento en los Dementores.

Si ese iba a ser el tema de Quirrel por el resto del año, podia relajarse en las clases.

"Como se llama el hechizo contra los Dementores?", murmuro Ron y hojeo su libro como loco.

"Expecto Patronum," respondio Harry, sin mirarlo.

"Wow! Te has aprendido el libro de memoria?", bromeo Ron y siguio escribiendo su ensayo.

Harry habia escrito mas de la mitad, cuando quiso saber algo.

"Ron," empezo vacilante.

"Mmm," dijo el pelirrojo y le dio a entender que lo escuchaba.

"Como es nuestra relacion con Malfoy?", pregunto Harry y Ron lo miro confundido.

"Quiero decir...," dijo Harry rapidamente, "...somos enemigos o amigos?"

"Malfoy es Malfoy," respondio Ron, "No somos _enemigos_..." acentuo la palabra de manera extraña, "...pero tampoco nos llamaria amigos. Digamoslo de esta manera: Él es es unico chico de Slytherin, al que no le hacemos bromas. Las chicas son tabu, para que asi te las puedas llevar a la cama."

"Y por que es asi?", pregunto Harry.

"Tu lo quisiste asi," aclaro Ron.

"Y te dije la razon?", pregunto Harry.

"No," respondio Ron.

"Esta bien," murmuro Harry y volvio a concentrarse en su ensayo.

Ambos terminaron con sus ensayos, cuando los demas regresaron de la cena.

Harry noto a Hermione, quien se habia acomodado en una esquina de la sala comun y los observaba.

"Ginny tiene a alguien," suspiro Sky, mientras se dejo caer junto a los dos.

"Entonces buscate a alguien mas," bromeo Harry.

"Buena idea! Que tal Lavender? Como es, Harry?", pregunto Sky interesado.

"A superado la perdida rapidamente," gruño Ron.

"La vida sigue," replico Sky, alzandose de hombros.

"Voy a dormir," decidio Harry.

"Ya?", pregunto Sky confundido.

"Quiero descansar, para poder concentrarme en mi cerveza de mantequilla," respondio Harry, guiñando un ojo en direccion a Ron.

Este sonrio e hizo como si aplaudiera.

"Lo has entendido," dijo orgulloso, antes de que Harry desapareciera de la Sala Comun.

Entro a las habitaciones de los de sexto y lo primero que noto, fue que junto a su baúl habia otro.

Lleno de curiosidad, abrio este y encontro una Quaffle, dos bates, una snicht y dos bludgers, que trataban de salir.

Todas las pelotas llevaban sus iniciales.

"A eso se referian con mis bludgers," sonrio Harry.

Tras ambos baules encontro una _Nimbus 2001_ y se desilusiono un poco, de no poseer una _Saeta de Fuego_, pero si habia entendido bien a su padre, obtendria una en las vacaciones.

Cuando cerro el baul de quidditch, su mirada cayo debajo de su cama y noto, que una tabla estaba suelta.

Se deslizo con su pecho bajo la cama y saco esta tabla.

Bajo esta habia un hueco, el cual Harry inspecciono con su mano.

Encontro alli el Mapa del Merodeador, la Capa Invisible de su padre, cartas de Malfoy (ante esto puso una cara de asco) y un pequeño libro, el cual se revelo como su diario.

Puso las otras cosas en su lugar y volvio a cerrar el hueco, antes de meterse a la cama con su diario y recostarse en las suaves almohadas.

Cerro las cortinas y abrio el libro.

Desilusionado noto, que este empezaba en abril.

Supuso, que poseia mas diarios y que estos estaban en su casa.

Hojeo el libro, hasta que el nombre de Malfoy llamo su atencion.

_24. de Abril_

_Querido diario!_

_La tierra no quiere dejar de dar vueltas y no pude esconder mas mis sentimientos._

_Le confese a Draco mi amor._

_Jamas pense, que lo fuera a hacer._

_Pero no fue tan terrible como habia supuesto._

_Me salto al cuello y luego de un maravilloso beso, me entere de que él tambien me ama._

_Hubiera podido saltar de la alegria, pero como me conoces, sabes que lo volvi a arruinar._

_Conoces a Lisa Turpin?_

_Esa chica de cabellos cafés de Ravenclaw? Te he escrito varias veces sobre ella._

_Me acoste con ella._

_Vi la mirada herida de Draco; yo se, que él me ama._

_Lo supe antes de que me lo dijera._

_Solo hay que verlo a sus hermosos ojos grises y te das cuenta._

_Pero aun amandolo mucho, no puedo lograr hacerlo publico._

_Desearia no ser tan cobarde._

_Donde esta la famosa valentia-Gryffindor cuando la necesitas?_

_Le pedire a mi padre un consejo. Pues no veo otra solucion._

Harry observo el diario con la boca abierta.

Parecia estar de veras enamorado de Malfoy.

Estaba mas que claro, escrito en su diario y no dudaba, que se tratara del diario de otro.

No solia escribir diarios, pero reconocia su letra.

Leyo algunas paginas mas, que encontro sobre Malfoy y él y cada vez lamentaba mas, haber rechazado a Draco de esa manera.

Este parecia amarlo de verdad, si dejaba que él le hiciera tantas cosas.

Cuando los otros chicos llegaron a la habitacion, se hizo el dormido y espero hasta que estos durmieran, antes de devolver el diario a su hueco e ir a dormir.

Poco antes del medio dia, Harry, Ron, Neville un Sky se hicieron camino a Hogsmeade.

Habian decidido comer en el pueblo.

El sol quemaba en direccion a la tierra y Harry empezo a sudar despues de pocos metros.

A parte del verano antes de su quinto año, jamas habia vivido un calor como ese.

"Vamos a las Tres Escobas," propuso Ron, "Hasta que nuestro querido sol no quiera quemar mas nuestros cerebros."

Los otros tres, no tuvieron problemas con la idea y asi fueron los primeros en entrar a las Tres Escobas.

Buscaron un lugar en la sombra, donde era algo mas frio y respiraron aliviados, cuando Rosmerta hizo un hechizo para refrescar el local.

"Ella esta guapa," dijo de repente Sky y señalo a una Hufflepuff, la cual habia acortado su falda hasta mas arriba de la rodilla.

"Mariesa Thompson! Septimo, Hufflepuff! Fuera de tu alcanze," dijo Neville.

"Yo consigo a cualquiera," dijo Sky.

"Menos a Ginny," le recordo Ron.

"Menos a Ginny," dijo Sky.

Harry no se envolvio en la conversacion, sino que observo las puertas.

Vio tantas nuevas caras, o por lo menos creia que eran nuevas.

Le tomo mas de un minuto para reconocer a una Ginny, con demasiado maquillaje en el rostro.

Cuando la puerta volvio a abrirse y Malfoy entro seguido por un par de Slytherin, dirigio su mirada a otra direccion.

Pero Malfoy ya lo habia visto, se disculpo con sus amigos y camino hacia la mesa de Harry.

"Malfoy," lo saludo Sky, antes de seguir su conversacion con Neville.

"Lo siento," susurro el Slytherin tan bajo, que solo Harry pudo entenderlo.

Harry lo miro sorprendido, pero su mirada cayo en un libro bajo el brazo de Malfoy.

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente, cuando identifico el libro: _El libro de los deseos._

TBC

* * *

Hola,

Siento haber tardado, pero la mayoria ya conoce mis razones si han leido el ultimo capitulo de "Cambios", sino los vuelvo a nombrar: Mudanza y poco tiempo.

Unos cuantos datos: El fic tiene hasta el momento 13 capitulos; sin embargo la autora no ha subido uno nuevo desde abril, asi que no tengo idea de que tan seguido vaya yo a actualizar aqui...Ya que igual estoy ocupada con sus otros fics. Pero esto no significa que vaya a abandonar las otras historias...

Bien, hasta la proxima

Lilith


End file.
